An expected arrival
by videogameluvr2009
Summary: This is my first fanfiction about Aladdin and Jasmine and their first child.
1. An Expected Arrival pt1

This is my first fanfiction. It's about Aladdin, Jasmine and their child. I own nothing, Disney owns Aladdin.

________________________________________________

An expected Arrival

It was a lovely day in Agrabah as Aladdin was tending to Jasmine who was going to have a baby. "Hey little one" Aladdin said excitedly as he rubbed Jasmine's tummy, I can't wait for the baby to be born.

"I know I can't wait either", said Jasmine calmly. I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl.

"Well let's think of a name", Aladdin said, "all right" Jasmine replied. So they thought and they thought and as they were coming up with names they kept disagreeing on them.

"Oh man I wish Genie were here" Aladdin exclaimed, He would know of a good name to give our baby." You see Genie decided to go on a long trip again and would not be back for some time.

"Don't worry we'll come up with one. After a long time of thinking and considering they came up with a few names but the ones they liked best were the name Arya for a girl and Ali for if it was a boy.

_______________________________________________

thanks for reading please review. I will upload the second part soon.


	2. An Expected Arrival pt 2

Hi this is my part 2 of my Aladdin fanfiction. I own nothing. Disney owns Aladdin

________________________________________________________

An Expected Arrival part 2

So it was finally time for the baby to be born. Aladdin and Jasmine had a beautiful baby girl and they named her Arya. Aladdin was very amazed at the sight of his new baby girl; she was so small, with little hands and fingers. He had never experienced a newborn baby so up close before. She had black hair like her mom and brownish red eyes like her dad.

"Oh Aladdin she's beautiful", Jasmine exclaimed as she held her baby girl in her arms lovingly. "Here hold your baby girl". So Jasmine handed Arya over to Aladdin.

"She's very beautiful" Aladdin replied holding Arya close. " Hi Arya I'm your dad and this is your mom, don't worry I'll protect you." Aladdin said holding his daughter close.

"Ok, ok let me see my wonderful granddaughter" the sultan exclaimed coming into the room. When he came in he saw Arya with her big red-brown eyes looking at him, "Oh Jasmine, Aladdin she is beautiful may I perchance hold my grand daughter"

"Of course you can Sultan" Aladdin replied with a smile. So Aladdin handed over Arya to the Sultan who looked at him with her curious eyes. "She is so beautiful just like you Jasmine", the Sultan said. With that Jasmine smiled a loving smile. Then Abu, Iago, and Raja came into the room running "let me see her" Iago screeched, "I want to see her". "Here she is" Jasmine replied. Iago came flying up to Arya just to see how cute and adorable she really was.

"ehh.. She's cute, I guess" was his final assumption on the baby. "Oh cute" Abu said climbing up on the bed and smiling at the baby who had now taken interest in the animals that were coming into the room.

"Raja would you like to meet the new member of our family?" Jasmine asked. Raja came up and put his two paws on the bed, stood over Arya and gave her a big lick in the face, which the baby found to be quite odd, and had a look of curiosity.

"This is your family Arya" Aladdin said. " Now guys you need to watch and take care of Arya and make sure she doesn't get hurt." Aladdin said. "Right Raja and Abu nodded in agreement". "Ehhhh babysitting oh joy", Iago said with Sarcasm.

"I just wish Genie were here to see her, he would love her" Aladdin said. "Don't worry he'll be back before we know it Aladdin" Jasmine said calmly holding her daughter which the Sultan had given back to her. "Well I guess he'll just have to see her when he comes back, he's going to love her" Aladdin said. "You are going to have one crazy and fun life her Arya" Aladdin said looking at his daughter with love.

"Yes she will" Jasmine exclaimed. Jasmine gave a sigh and put her baby in a little baby bed next to hers, the baby was sleeping. Jasmine was very tired from giving birth to her baby so Aladdin and Everyone else left the room to let Jasmine rest with Arya. And so Arya's life in the palace began.

____________________________________________________________________

Okay please read and review


	3. Evil Plans

Hey guys here it is my third chapter of my Aladdin fanfiction. I own nothing. Aladdin is owned by Disney.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Evil Plans

Ok now while little Arya was being born, There was the Sorcerer Mozenrath who was thinking up plans to take revenge on Aladdin. Mozenrath lived in the land of the Black sands a place where it was always dark and cold. Also there was sand as far as the eye could see but it didn't displease Mozenrath because he particularily liked the dark and cold place.

"Why can't I ever defeat Aladdin, he's always ruining my plans" Mozenrath fumed. He started wandering around his laboratory with all it's bottles and tubes, and magical artifacts. Mozenrath opened one of his magic seeing portals and was looking at what Aladdin was doing. What he saw was Aladdin and Jasmine cuddling their new born baby girl, smiling their loving smiles at her and her returning it back, they were waiting to step out to the balcony to show their baby girl to the city and were having a party for the new little princess and the whole city showed up to celebrate.

"People of Agrabah I am proud to introduce my granddaughter the young princess Arya" the king announced to the crowd with excitement in his voice and a smile on his face. Then Aladdin and Jasmine came out with Arya in their arms. Arya's eyes were wide with interest because she had never seen so many people or heard so much noise before and she didn't really know what the sound was.

"My what a cute baby" Mozenrath said sarcastically, a grin on his face going to a frown and clenching of teeth.

"Cute baby, Cute baby" Xerxes repeated.

"Xerxes I think I found a way to take my revenge on Aladdin let's go pay them a visit Xerxes shall we" Mozenrath said.

"Hee hee let's let's" Xerxes said in his croaked voice. So Mozenrath used his magic to teleport to see Aladdin and his new family.

Aladdin and Jasmine came out with their new baby girl.

"See Arya all these people are here for you Aladdin told the little baby who had her eyes wide open because so much was going on. There was cheering and talking of all kinds, the whole city was happy there was a new princess. Aladdin and Jasmine were standing there holding their baby when they heard something behind them, it sounded like a portal opening and closing. Jasmine clutched her baby tightly as she turned around to the person she knew was there and Aladdin turned fast to face his enemy who had come and crashed their party. Mozenrath came out of the portal with an evil crooked smile on his face and xerxes flying behind him.

"My what a big party for such a little baby" Mozenrath said with a smile.

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin yelled "What do you want?"

"Oh can't I come to see the new baby?" Mozenrath asked sarcastically. Jasmine and Aladdin just starred at Mozenrath with anger in their eyes, Aladdin standing protectively in front of Jasmine and Arya and Jasmine clutching her baby in fear of losing her. All of a sudden Mozenrath used his dark magic on Aladdin and threw him against a wall Aladdin smaked it and hit the floor with a thud.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine cried with panic in her voice. Mozenrath then used his magic powers to grab Arya right out from Jasmine's nose. Before either of the parents knew it Mozenrath was holding Arya in his hands just looking triumphuntley at them.

"Arya!!" Aladdin and Jasmine cried fear that they would lose their daughter.

"Mozenrath, give her back!" Aladdin yelled lunging himself at the wizard, he missed as Mozenrath used his powers to fly out of the way.

"Arya!" Jasmine cried tears now coming to her eyes. Aladdin was trying to think of something he had to get Arya away from Mozenrath's hands. Arya wasn't scared at first just startled and then she started to cry because Mozenrath was not her mother. She started screaming and tears were flowing down her face.

"Shut up you brat!" Mozenrath yelled at the baby making her cry more.

"Well I have an idea, why don't I give your daughter a tour of my kingdom" Mozenrath said with an evil grin, "I'm sure she'll come to love it".

"No!!" Aladdin screamed. Mozenrath stood there laughing, laughing at the fact that he was causing Aladdin and Jasmine pain, laughing that he was the cause of their distraught and angry faces, laughing because he had won or had he. All of a sudden instead of crying Arya started smiling and laughing, nobody knew why. But then Raja bounded onto the balcony and pounced on Mozenrath pinning him to the floor. Arya fell out of his arms onto the floor and started crying.

"Arya!" Jasmine called out as she ran to her crying daughter. Jasmine cuddled her daughter tight knowing she had her baby back. Raja growled at Mozenrath wanting to tear him apart for endangering the newest member of his family.

"Get off me you mangey cat!" Mozenrath commanded his hand started to glow black as he was getting ready to use magic. But before he could Aladdin ran and grabbed his gauntlet off his hand revealing Mozenrath's skeletal hand.

"No!" Mozenrath screamed terror now filling his eyes because his magic had been taken away.

"I guess you won't be taking Arya away after all" Aladdin cried triumphantly. All of a sudden Xerxes flew in and grabbed the gauntlet giving it back to Mozenrath who then used his magic to get the fearsome tiger off of him. Aladdin ran back to Arya and Jasmine to protect them and Jasmine held onto and covered her child as to not lose her again.

Mozenrath opened a portal and just before he left he bellowed " I will be back someday, don't think your child is safe".

"Yes she is not safe" Xerxes croaked. And with that they both left through the portal laughing as they went leaving Aladdin and Jasmine not knowing what to expect or what to do.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading, I hope you guys like it. Please review. :)


	4. Searching

Hey guys, here it is part 4 of my aladdin fanfiction. Hope you guys like it. I own nothing. Aladdin is owned by Disney.

_________________________________________________________

Searching

Aladdin and Jasmine didn't know what to do. "What are we going to do Aladdin, Mozenrath could come back at any time" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know" Aladdin answered her worry and frustration on his face. So they sat there and tried to think and all the while watching their baby girl sleep and keep an eye out for Mozenrath. Then Aladdin came up with a plan.

"This is what we'll do, I'll go live out in the city and keep an eye out for Mozenrath and I'll stay in the city so that Mozenrath will have to come for me instead of coming here because it's really me he's out to get", Aladdin decided.

"No!" Jasmine responded. "There has to be another way!" she said with sadness in her voice and eyes thinking of the very thought of not seeing her husband for a long time.

"Jasmine let's think about this, this is the only way to get Mozenrath away from Arya," Aladdin said holding Jasmine. Jasmine sighed.

"You're right Aladdin but we should keep in touch" Jasmine stated sadness still filling her eyes.

"Yes we will" Aladdin said with a calming voice.

"It's going to be so hard being away from you Aladdin" Jasmine said coming closer into Aladdin's embrace.

"I know but I'll be back before you know it," Aladdin said with a smile "just as soon as I deal with Mozenrath" Aladdin stated determined to protect his family. So Aladdin got preparations together with Abu to go live in his old home and kissed his only daughter goodbye.

"Good bye Arya be a good girl, I love you" Aladdin said to the sleeping child. He then went to Jasmine and hugged her tight for a long time. They were both very sad at leaving one another and tears flowed down their cheeks.

"Jasmine I love you and no matter what I'll make it back to you and Arya and I won't let Mozenrath win" Aladdin said confidently.

"I love you too Aladdin and I'll keep waiting until you return" Jasmine replied tears flowing down her face. Then they kissed eachother goodbye, and Aladdin pet Raja goodbye and said goodbye to Iago. He also told them to keep on eye on Arya and keep her safe. With that Aladdin left the palace looking back every so often to remind himself of the face he would miss, of the person who meant the most to him, of the person he loved. He saw sadness in her eyes and she him and with that Aladdin went through the gates and the gates closed behind him.

_____________________________________________________

So how was it? Thank you for reading my fanfiction and please review. :)


	5. Genie's back

Okay so here it is my aladdin fanfiction part 5. Hope you guys like it. I own nothing, Aladdin is owned by Disney.

____________________________________________________________

Genie's back

Such emptiness, such longing, Aladdin had not felt these feelings for a long time. It felt like he was only half of who he was and that his other half resided in the palace with Jasmine and Arya. But Aladdin knew he had a job to do, he had to keep Arya safe. So he walked through the streets of Agrabah with Abu on his shoulder and then they climbed up to Aladdin's old home, a home that was familiar to him, a place he had not been in for a long time. The bricks looked the same yellow brown color and there were still beams on the stairs that had fallen through the ceiling. In the room there was the step by the big hole in the wall Aladdin used as a window with the pillows and blankets still there.

"Well Abu I guess this is going to our home for a while" Aladdin told his friend sadly.

"Aww poor Jasmine and Arya" Abu said a frown on his face.

"Don't worry pal we'll see them again" Aladdin reassured his primate friend.

"ooh ooh eee" Abu said with joy doing a flip because he knew that after going for Mozenrath they would return to the home he loved, the home where he didn't need to steal food, the home where he could get limitless bannanas, and the home where his family was. Aladdin and Abu slept horribly, Aladdin woke up in a cold sweat from a nightmare of Mozenrath taking everything dear away from him and that he had failed. All night they tossed and turned. In the morning they were very tired as they set out with carpet to patrol the city for the sorcerer.

The next day in the palace Jasmine had not had the best night away from her love either. The entire palace was quiet except for Arya crying, it was like Arya even though a baby knew there was someone missing from her life, the very person she needed. Raja and Iago were not their normal selves and for once Iago didn't feel like going to the Treasure vault to see what was inside.

"Oh Arya it's alright" Jasmine said trying to calm down her daughter.

"maybe she's hungry, or maybe she needs to poo, or maybe she's just a crybaby" Iago suggested with a look of annoyance on his face as he stared at the crying baby.

"No I think she is just sad like the rest of us" Jasmine told the parrot. They started making faces at the baby to try to make her laugh but it only took her attention for a fraction of a second before she started crying again.

"What are we gonna do, this kid isn't enjoying anything, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have princess" Iago squaked hopelessly. With that he got very angry stares from Jasmine and Raja who pawed Iago and held him against the floor.

"All right, all right I'm sorry now get your paw off me!" Raja let Iago go and Iago flew down to the treasure room to play with the jewels and gold. All of a sudden Arya stopped crying, she was looking at something strange in the sky. It was blue and had a blue tail. Jasmine saw it too, and Iago who came back from the treasure room to see why Arya stopped crying all of a sudden and saw it too and they both knew what it was. It was a friend they had not seen in a long time, a friend who had gone on a long trip and had finally come back. It was Genie.

"Oh great the crazy one's back" Iago said with disappointment.

"Genie" Jasmine called a smile spreading across her face.

"Jas!" Genie said with excitement as he flew down into the courtyard to meet Jasmine. Jasmine put Arya in her crib and ran down to see her friend she missed so much. Genie grabbed Jasmine and then stretched his arm and caught hold of Iago and Raja and gave them all a big hug.

"Ah I missed you guys, you're a sight for sore eyes!" Genie exclaimed a big smile on his face. "Where's Al?" Everyone stopped and it got very quiet.

"Genie, Aladdin is out looking for Mozenrath because he threatened our daughter and I don't know when he will be back, it may be a long time," Jasmine said a tear coming to her eye.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jasmine, but don't worry I'll bring Al back in a flash," Genie said ready to get his best friend.

"No!" Jasmine said trying to stop the genie from going. "Me and Aladdin agreed that he would keep a watch on the outside of the city for Mozenrath so that Mozenrath doesn't try to capture Arya."

"Oh" Genie said lowering his head in disappointment. "Who is Arya?" he suddenly perked up to having some curiosity.

Smiling Jasmine said "She is our daughter, she was born just a while ago."

"Al has a kid now, ah man what excitement I missed" Genie said.

"Come why don't you meet her" Jasmine said grabbing Genie's arm and pulling him up the stairs to the baby crib.

"She so cute Jas, and she looks so much like al, of course she has your hair" the genie said with excitement. Arya looked at the creature starring at her with wide eyes. She had never seen a genie before, she didn't even know what one was. Arya saw his beard hanging and held her arms up in an attempt to grab it, Genie thought she wanted to be picked up. So he picked her up.

"Come here little Arya, let me see you" the genie replied happily.

"Be careful Genie she likes to grab things" Jasmine warned.

"Oh don't worr-OUCH!!" Genie cried as Arya had a tight grip on his beard and was pulling it. Then Arya started to smile, she smiled a big smile, and started laughing.

"OK now enough of hurting uncle Genie" Genie said a wincing smile now on his face. "here." With that he snapped his fingers and a teddy bear appeared out of nowhere into Arya's hands which Arya loved and hugged it tightly. Then Genie put Arya back in her crib and she fell asleep.

"Oh thank you Genie she finally fell asleep" jasmine replied happily but tired. "She hasn't stopped crying for the longest time."

"No problem Jasmine" Genie Replied. "I think I will go and help Al in his search."

"All right, but will you come visit" Jasmine asked her smile now going to a frown.

"Of course" Genie said reassuringly giving Jasmine a hug. "Don't worry Al will be back and so will I." And with that Genie took Iago and zoomed off to go help Aladdin in his search for the evil Mozenrath.

Back in the market place Aladdin, Abu and Carpet were on the tops of the buildings searching the area.

"Hey al!" a familiar voice behind Aladdin said. Aladdin knew exactly whose voice it belonged to. It belonged to a friend he had desperately missed, a friend who right now he needed. He turned around along with carpet and Abu and they hugged Genie who definitely was missed.

"Hey Genie you're done on your trip?" Aladdin asked surprised but happy to see him.

"Yes and I just saw Jasmine, Arya, Iago, and Raja," Genie reported. "The parrot came with me."

"Hey al" the parrot squawked.

"Oh, how are they?" Aladdin asked sadly.

"They're pretty sad but don't worry I'm here now and I'm going to help you catch Mozenrath" Genie said hands on his hips looking confident.

"Right" Aladdin, and Abu said smiles on their faces.

"Hey Al, why didn't you call me when Jasmine was having a baby,? I would have loved to help" Genie said disappointed.

"Sorry Genie, you were on a trip" Aladdin said with a regretful face.

"It's okay, I got to see her she sure is cute, aww Al you're a dad now!" Genie exclaimed hugging Aladdin tightly.

"Yeah, Arya's Beautiful, but I sure do miss her" Aladdin said with a smile which turned to a sad face as he thought of Arya with her little smile and big eyes. "Now Genie we have to keep an eye out for Mozenrath let's go survey the city."

"Right" Genie replied saluting. And so with that they went through the city and started their keeping watch out for Mozenrath.

_____________________________________________________

Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. :)


	6. Escaping

Hey guys here's part 6 of my Aladdin fanfiction. I hope you guys like it. I own nothing. Aladdin is owned by Disney.

_____________________________________________________________________

Escaping

7 years later…

"I wonder what it's like out there" Arya wondered standing in the courtyard looking at the wall. Little Arya was no longer a baby; she was now 7 years old. She had long black hair that went down to her waist, she would usually put it in a ponytail and she now wore a pink top that had no sleeves and came to just a little above her belly button. She also wore a short pink skirt that ended at the top of her knees. What was over the skirt was two pieces of pink see through silk that were cut on the sides all the way up to where the skirt stopped so that it looked like she had a long skirt on. On her feet she wore pink slippers. She had never been allowed outside the palace for her mother had told her on multiple occasions that it was dangerous outside the walls.

Then:

On one such occasion her mother was going outside to go shopping. Her mother wore a brown cloak to cover her turquoise outfit so that she would be disguised, Arya wanted to come with her.

"Oh mother can't I come with you, I'm always stuck here, I never get to go outside," Arya had said with a pleading look on her face.

"No you may not, it's too dangerous outside these walls, you don't know what it's like out there" Jasmine said to her daughter's now sad face.

"But I don't understand, I would know what it's like if you just let me out of my cage" the child protested. Jasmine bent down and took her daughter's face in her hands,

"I know this is hard for you but I want to keep you safe, you're my only child and I love you, so stay here with your grandfather and Raja" Jasmine finally said to her daughter. Arya just looked to the side with an angry look on her face. Jasmine tried to get a hold of Arya's face again but Arya shook her hand away.

Jasmine sighed, "You'll understand when you're older." And with that Jasmine went out the door and left Arya standing there angry with her mother.

Now:

Arya came back from her daydreaming as Raja bounded down the stairs and came up to her and licked her on the cheek.

"Hee hee, hey Raja" Arya told the cat with a grin "How are you?" Raja just smiled and wagged his tail indicating he was doing well. "Come on boy help me up the tree" Arya said gesturing toward the tree that was closest to the wall.

"I want to see the city." Arya had done this a number of times mostly when her mom wasn't looking. So she and Raja went to the tree and Raja gave Arya a boost with his nose and she climbed up the branches and onto the top of the wall. She then sat down and held her knees between her arms. Arya loved being up here she loved trying to walk the wall with her hands out, she loved the wind in her hair. But Most of all she loved to see the city from this height, she felt like a bird flying over the city and looking at it. From this point she could see all the buildings, all the people going about their day. She felt so free, so free from the walls that surrounded her on the ground.

"Arya!" Jasmine yelled. Arya turned around and looked down to see her mother glaring at her from the ground.

"You get down right now young lady" her mother scolded arms folded across her chest.

"Yes mother" Arya said with disappointment. Arya climbed down through the trees and landed on the ground. She looked at her mother with a flat expression "Okay I'm on the ground" she said flatly. Jasmine just glared at her daughter, then she sighed.

"Arya what were you doing up there?" "It's very dangerous, you could fall and hurt yourself," Jasmine scolded

"But mom, I was just sitting up there, it's not like I was walking on top of it this time" Arya spouted trying to defend herself.

Jasmine looked like she was going to have a cow. "You've done this before!?" Arya looked at her mother.

"he he" She laughed slowly a bashful smile on her face because she knew she was in trouble now.

"Arya" Jasmine began "Princesses should be lady-like and"

"And proper, and I need to be careful or else I'll get hurt" Arya finished her mother's sentence sarcastically. Jasmine pinched the bridge of her nose and thought for a moment.

"Arya go to your room" Jasmine finally said

"But Mom!" Arya started to protest.

"Just go!" Jasmine cut her off pointing a finger toward the palace. Arya reluctantly started walking toward the palace with Raja following behind her.

"I'll come get you when it's time for your lessons" Jasmine said. All of a sudden Arya turned around with a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh no mom not my lessons, they're so boring and not fun" Arya said a look of disgust and boredom on her face. Arya hated her lessons, mostly because she hated acting like a princess; she hated acting like a little lady. She wanted to run around and play but one thing she really wanted to do was learn to fight. She had watched the guards training from her balcony and had wanted to join in too but her mother didn't want her fighting with swords. Even though her mother protested Arya still practiced with a stick, swinging it around like it was a sword.

"I don't care you need to do them now go" jasmine said. And with that Arya marched off to her room. Arya then ran into the sultan her grandfather.

"Hello my dear" the Sultan said smiling at his granddaughter, "what seems to be the matter?"

"Mother is being so unreasonable, I can't do this and I can't do that." Arya said stamping her feet, "It's not fair".

"I know it may not be fair but your mother is just looking out for your best interests," the sultan said hugging his granddaughter.

"I know but it's so annoying" Arya said annoyance on her face.

"You'll understand someday, now go upstairs and get ready for your lesson," the sultan said with a smile. Arya sighed.

"Come on Raja let's go". Arya went upstairs and went to her room, the big cat following behind her. Arya went into her room, jumped on the bed and screamed into her pillow. Then she flipped over and looked at Raja who was starring at her at the edge of her bed.

"Well at least you're on my side" Arya said petting the cat under the chin. "Well I guess I better get ready for the lessons" Arya said with disgust as she said the word lessons. So Raja helped her by bringing her brush, which Arya used on her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a girl who needed freedom who was sad to be trapped in her own home. After she got ready she went back down the stairs, riding Raja of course and they bounded into the throne room where her mother and grandfather were waiting for her. So her lessons began, they went over how she should curtsey and how to be polite. She recited how a princess should act and what a princess was supposed to do. After her lessons she did something she did every time, she went up to her mother and asked her a question.

"Mother will you please tell me about Dad today?" She asked pleadingly. Jasmine looked at her daughter for a while then with a sad face she said

"Not today Arya."

"Why not!?" Arya asked now outraged because she didn't know why she wasn't allowed to know about her father. "Every time I ask it's always not right now, or not today!" "What's your deal mom? I'm ready to hear it, I think I'm old enough to know why my dad isn't here." Arya said shouting at her mother. Jasmine didn't want to tell her daughter that her dad was not there because an evil sorcerer was out to get her and her dad was out protecting her.

"Arya we're not going to talk about this right now". Jasmine stated folding her arms across her chest and looking away from her angry daughter.

"Why not? I'm not a baby anymore. Why are you treating me like this?" Arya asked her mother outraged and pleadingly.

"We're not talking about this" Jasmine stated curtly. With that Arya knew the conversation was over. She just stared at her mother angry that she couldn't hear about her dad, angry that there were secrets from her.

"Aaaaah!!" Arya screamed annoyed and frustrated. "I hate this, you always treat me like a baby, and I feel like you're keeping secrets from me all the time, it's not fair."

"Arya enough!" Jasmine finally said. Arya just glared at her mother then she turned around and ran up the stairs as fast as she could wanting to get away from her mother. She ran to her bed and buried her head in her pillow and started to cry, hot, angry tears fell down her face.

"Father am I doing the right thing?" Jasmine asked tiredly sitting on the floor pulling her knees up to her face.

"You're just trying to be protective, she'll understand someday," the sultan said comfortingly hugging his daughter.

"I hope so" Jasmine replied. Later that night while everyone was sleeping Arya was planning to run away.

"I need to go out to find my dad and be free, he has to be out there somewhere" Arya said with determination looking out at the courtyard from her balcony. Raja was watching her closely worry on his face. Arya snuck down the stairs and grabbed her wood staff from the wall. She then went down the stairs to the courtyard and ran through the darkness to the tree she loved to climb. Arya felt exhilarated as she ran sneaking through the darkness. Raja worried had followed Arya knowing he needed to watch her. Raja grabbed onto Arya's outfit and Arya stopped to look at her best friend.

"Oh Raja, I just have to go, I need to go find my dad. He's out there somewhere and I'm going to find him," Arya told the big cat. Raja just gave her a sad look. Arya then had Raja help her up the tree, then she climbed the branches and onto the top of the wall. Before she jumped down to the other side she looked back at the home she loved where the people she loved lived with a sad face.

"Bye mom, I know you don't want me to do this but I have to find my dad" Arya said as she looked at the palace. Then she looked down to the sad Raja and waved goodbye. With that Arya jumped down to the other side and into the city of Agrabah.

___________________________________________________________________

How did you guys like it? thank you for reading this, and please review.


	7. searching and finding

Hey this is part 7 of my Aladdin fanfiction. I hope you guys like it. I own nothing. Aladdin is owned by Disney.

____________________________________________________________________________

Meeting and finding

The outside world was so much different from when Arya watched it from the wall's top. As she walked through the dark city Arya felt a sense of fear and panic a little because the outside world was so much bigger than she expected. Arya went down alleyway after alleyway searching and exploring. Every once in a while Arya heard the sound of a cat or the sound of a rat jumping on the tables of the market place that made her jump because it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. Arya stopped in the market place looking around. There were tables everywhere with fabric tops of every color.

"This is very different than I imagined it being" Arya thought to herself. After taking a look around Arya went down another alleyway, as she was going she passed another ally that was pitch-dark but Arya ignored it and went on her way. But what she didn't realize was that there were three sets of eyes looking out at her. She didn't hear them at first but as she was walking she heard footsteps behind her and she quickly turned around. They were three men two very tall and skinny one short and stout. They were all wearing blue turbans on their heads and they wore green vests. They had white pants and on their feet they wore brown sandals. One of the tall men had a big mustache and a few teeth missing, the other tall man had stubble on his face. The stout man who seemed to be the leader of the group had a short black beard. What scared Arya most about these men was that they were all carrying long sharp blades and they were stroking them and pointing them toward Arya.

Arya didn't know what to do, fear gripped her as she looked into the eyes of these men and she didn't see love or kindness in these eyes but what she saw was maliciousness and darkness in those eyes.

"Well looky here men, looks like we have a lost girl," the stout man said with an evil grin.

"Hey I think that's the young princess, look at her clothes" The tall man with the beard said pointing at Arya.

"Aww little princess what are you doing out here, why don't you come with us" the man with the stubble said coaxing Arya with his finger. Arya glared at the men even though she was terrified, she could use her staff if needed.

"I don't think I will, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Arya said confidently with a smirk.

"Aww come on now little one," the leader of the men grabbed Arya by the wrist. Arya looked down at his hand and bit him. He let out a yelp of pain and Arya used her staff to trip the man up, then she turned around and started running. She didn't look back all she knew was that she needed to get away, needed to go somewhere safe where the men couldn't find her. She knew the men were behind her because she could hear the men running after her. Arya kept running with all her might even though her legs started to feel like jelly she knew she had to keep running.

"Come on men get her," the leader yelled at his men. Arya just kept running going down different ally ways and paths, she didn't know where she was, and she just kept running. She didn't notice but she ran past a window that looked like a hole in the wall and was the home to someone familiar.

Aladdin was sleeping peaceful for once knowing that his job of looking out for Mozenrath had been done for the day, how much longer would he have to be away from his family? All of a sudden Aladdin was awoken by the sound of running feet and the sound of men yelling and screaming to go get a girl they were chasing. Aladdin knew someone was in trouble.

"Carpet, Genie" Aladdin yelled waking up his companions "Come on someone's in trouble."

"In trouble, right Al let's go save them" Genie said ready to go. Carpet saluted signaling he was ready to go.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going back to sleep" Iago said grumpily going over to the sleeping Abu and laying on him. With that Aladdin and his friends went to go help the person they knew was in trouble.

Arya kept running, never looking back. Then something horrible happened, Arya ran into a dead end. She looked up and it was a tall wall and there was nothing she could climb. She looked back and saw the men coming at her with shining swords. Arya took a defensive position and held her staff out ready to fight, not she could defeat men with swords but she could surely conk them on the head good.

"Ok Arya, this is what you've been training for" Arya coached herself as she faced the men that wanted to do her harm. As the men neared Arya steadied herself and started running and yelling with her staff poised for attack. As she tried to hit one of the men they cut it in half with their sword and kicked her in the stomach which sent her flying back at the wall. Arya held her stomach because of the pain and looked with fear as she realized there was no way out for her. Even though she knew she could not destroy the wall she began scratching at it and trying to climb it with no avail. As the men neared her Arya stopped and got into the corner of the wall and tried to stay as far from the men as possible. Just when Arya thought the men were about to get her something happened.

All she heard was a swoosh and the sound of the men falling on the ground on their backs and when she opened her eyes she saw a man standing in front of her protecting her from these men. Arya must have been afraid because the man told her

"It's okay, you don't have to be scared, not as long as I'm here." Arya just watched eyes wide as the man jumped on the men and flipped them over as well as fought them with his fists. Then a genie popped out of nowhere and snapped his fingers and the men were in a cage before Arya knew what happened.

"That'll teach you men to pick on a helpless little girl," Genie cried triumphantly. Arya just stood there silently still very scared from her experience. Then man then turned around and Arya saw his face, he had black hair just like her and his eyes were the same color as her.

"Are you all right young princess?" The man asked with a look of concern on his face. Arya just nodded.

"Well it's too dark to take you home and it's too dangerous for you to be out on the streets this late at night so why don't you come with me, you can stay with me for a while" the man said with kind eyes. "My name's Aladdin by the way" Aladdin said with a smile "what is your name?" Arya didn't answer Aladdin she just stared with scared eyes watching him and Genie and carpet.

"Come on, I'm not going to hurt you" Aladdin said holding his arms out to Arya to hold her. Arya looked this man in the eyes. This man's eyes were different there was kindness in these eyes; Arya knew this man wasn't going to hurt her. So she slowly walked to Aladdin's open arms and Aladdin stood up and picked her up. Arya layed her head on Aladdin's shoulder because she felt at ease because she knew that now she was safe and she was going to be all right. They got on the carpet and rode back to Aladdin's home. As they were going a single tear fell down Arya's cheek as she quietly cried herself to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

So how did you guys like it? thank you for reading it and please review.


	8. Stranger

Hey everybody this is part 8 of my Aladdin fanfiction I hope you guys like it. I own nothing Aladdin is owned by Disney.

________________________________________________________

Stranger

When Arya awoke she was lying on flat mattrise covered up with a dark blue blanket. She was in a brick room with a hole in the wall on her left side. It had a red purple tattered cloth that was used for a curtain. Arya was the only one in the room besides a parrot and a monkey that seemed very familiar to her. She stayed on the bed with the blanket over her head watching the two animals, they looked as if they were keeping watch. The parrot was holding the curtain open and they were looking out the window. Aladdin had told them to keep watch over Arya while he, carpet and Genie went on their routine watch out for Mozenrath.

"How strange, but they seem so familiar to me," Arya thought as she continued to observe the animals paying no attention to her. She sat there for a long while just looking at the two animals keeping watch. She then decided that she would get up and go look out the window too. She got up on her knees and wrapped the blanket around her. As she got up to look out the window the monkey and parrot turned to look at her.

"Arya!" Abu replied with excitement.

"Arya you're finally awake!" Iago sqwaked.

Arya just walked to the window glancing at the two animals wondering how they knew her name but she thought it was probably because she was the young princess. Arya looked sat on the ledge and looked out the window. She saw the hussle and bussle of the city of Agrabah. People selling items, people wanting to buy those items, children playing and people on camels. There were stores lining the buildings with aunings to cover the tops. Arya liked watching people just go about their day, she had never seen so many people before. Then Arya became a little sad because she had lifted her head up to see a full view of the palace. When she saw it she was reminded of the night before how she had run away, run away from her mother and grandpa. She remembered how she almost was hurt by the three men that chased her, she remembered the panic and the fear she had as she was cornered. She thought about her mother and her grandpa and how they were doing without her there. But then she remembered the man who saved her life. Arya remembered that the man called himself Aladdin and that he was the one along with a blue creature that had saved her from those terrible men. Then when she was scared he picked her up in her arms and she felt safe. She had felt like something was back in her life that she hadn't had and she felt like she had been embraced by those arms a long time ago. Something about him was familiar but Arya couldn't put her finger on it.

"Agrabah is an amazing place isn't it," a voice said behind her. It made her jump and she turned around to see the man called Aladdin standing there just looking at her as she was looking at him. Aladdin had come back from looking for Mozenrath and decided to check up on the little princess. Genie smiled at the little girl who just looked at him with a blank expression on her face. Genie then went back in his lamp to get some well needed sleep. Aladdin walked over to Arya and sat down across from her by the window. The two continued to stare and observe eachother.

"Will someone say something? I can't take this silence!" Iago shouted breaking Aladdin's and Arya's stare to look at the parrot.

"Sorry I don't mean to stare" Aladdin apologized. Arya didn't say anything she just continued to stare out the window. Arya was very shy with strangers and she knew better than to talk to them so she would just listen to what they had to say.

Aladdin had apples in his hand and he bounced one off his elbow and Arya caught it with surprise. "I thought you might be hungry" Aladdin said munching on the apple he had.

"You look so much like her" Aladdin muttered to himself, when Arya cocked her head to one side with a puzzled look on her face he continued "I mean you look a lot like princess Jasmine, she's a good friend of mine" Aladdin answered Arya's still puzzled expression. Aladdin waited for a while to see if Arya would say something. She took the apple and looked at it then she started eating it. It tasted so good to her.

"So princess Arya…" Aladdin began but before he could go on Arya had slapped his hand. He looked up at her face and she was glaring at him. Arya hated being called a princess even though that is what she was. She liked it better when people used just her name and not call her princess.

"What you don't want to be called a princess?" Aladdin asked, a curious look now forming on his face. Arya shook her head back and forth to answer him. "Okay how about I just call you Arya then?" Aladdin asked the little girl. Arya's face then brightened up and she gave Aladdin a big smile. The reason why Arya smiled is because even though she had told people to just call her by her name, grownups wouldn't listen they would keep calling her the princess which made her angry and this man that she had just met called her by her first name.

"Well what do you know, looks like the young prin-" then Aladdin stopped himself "I mean Arya has a smile" Aladdin said with a smile on his face also. "Hey let me introduce you to everyone," Aladdin said brightly.

"This is Abu and Iago" Aladdin said pointing to the monkey and bird. Arya smiled as Abu came to her and sat on her lap. Arya thought he was so cute with his little vest and hat. She pet him on the head.

"Nice to meet you kid" Iago replied landing on Arya's shoulder. Arya started petting Iago too on the chest rubbing through his feathers, they were very soft.

"This is carpet" Aladdin said going over to the carpet which he sat on and began to fly which startle her at first but then carpet waved at her and kissed her hand and she smiled. She had never seen a magic carpet before.

"And this" Aladdin said taking the lamp and rubbing it, "is Genie" he said as Genie came out in a billow of blue smoke.

"Very nice to make your aquaintence Arya, I've heard many things about you." Genie said greeting the child with a smile. "You want to play a game of checkers with me?" Genie asked a look of pleading in his eyes. And with that Arya shook her head yes. As they were playing Arya found out that she was a very good checkers player and she was beating this new friend of hers.

"Aww man, Al you gotta help me here, I'm losing to a little girl" Genie cried acting goofy as usual. Aladdin just smiled and shook his head. Arya smiled and started to laugh. Aladdin hearing her laugh looked at her with a loving smile. Genie looked at her with a childish smile, the kind of smile a child gets when they know they can make you laugh and that is what Genie knew that this little girl found him funny. So he decided to go crazy and he was bouncing off the walls of the building and doing different impressions which made Arya laugh harder till there were tears coming from her eyes. Aladdin watched too laughing as well and they had a good time spending together.

Then Aladdin thought it would be a good idea to go on patrol to watch for Mozenrath again. "Arya, do you want to come with me and everyone we're going to go on patrol and we're going to go walk around the city. It will give you a good chance to see the city of Agrabah" Aladdin asked bending down so that he was eye level with Arya. Arya shook her head yes and with that she went with her new friends down into the city.

Meanwhile…

"Razoul you and your men must go out and search for my granddaughter," the sultan commanded. The Sultan and Jasmine were very worried about Arya because she wasn't in her room and she wasn't anywhere else in the palace so they determined Arya had somehow gotten outside the wall and was in the city somewhere.

"Yes your Highness" Razoul responded bowing his head to the Sultan. "We will not fail you" he replied. With that Razoul and his men set out in search of the little princess.

____________________________________________________________

How did you guys like it? thank you for reading and please review.


	9. Trouble

Hi you guys, here it is part 9 of my Aladdin fanfiction. I hope you guys like it. I own nothing Aladdin is owned by Disney.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Trouble

The marketplace was so loud compared to the quiet, desolate prison that was the palace. There were so many people; Arya had underestimated the crowd when she was looking from a higher elevation. She would have been overwhelmed had it not been that Aladdin and Genie were with her. As Arya walked around with Aladdin and Genie her ears were filled with the sound of many people's voices talking at once.

"Hello Aladdin, my who is that?" A woman called to Aladdin coming over to see who the little girl was. As soon as Arya saw her she hid behind Aladdin and peeked out from behind him. Aladdin laughed as he saw her hide behind him, she was so cute!

"This is Arya" Aladdin said a bright smile on his face and turning his face down towards her.

"She is so cute, it's very nice to meet you Arya, listen Aladdin I have go because I have chores to do so I will see you later" The woman replied a smile on her face.

"Bye" Aladdin said waving as the woman ran off down one of the alleyways. Arya watched as the woman left and then grabbed Aladdin's hand and looked up at him. She liked being out here with him. It felt like she was right where she belonged with Aladdin and all his friends, out here enjoying the city. Aladdin along with Genie took Arya all around the city introducing her to people and her hiding behind Aladdin. Arya was so shy that Aladdin had to pick her up because he couldn't walk with her holding onto his leg. When he did it was the wrong time to do so because Razoul captain of the guards saw this.

"There she is men!" Razoul shouted. "Hey boy release the young princess this once!" With that Aladdin turned around, Razoul hadn't called him that for a long time and he turned around because he recognized the voice immediately. But how could he not, Razoul never cared much for Aladdin and he was always chasing him before he met princess Jasmine.

"Men seize him and the genie and get the princess back into the palace!" Razoul ordered. Then his men ran towards Aladdin and Genie and took hold of them. Genie they put in a magic proof jar. Aladdin tried to struggle to get free but he couldn't get away from the strong hands that held him. Arya looked up at the men with confusion and anger on her face.

"Razoul why are you capturing us, what have we done?" Aladdin asked anger on his face. Razoul came face to face with Aladdin smiling his triumphant smile he always wore when he knew Aladdin had done something wrong.

"What have you done wrong? Why you've kidnapped the princess of course!" he shouted. "You couldn't leave the little princess safe in the palace, you had to come and kidnap her because you wanted to see her," he spouted spitting on Aladdin's face.

"I didn't kidnap her I found her out here and saved her life, she was being chased by some bandits" Aladdin shouted back.

"Well if you didn't kidnap her, how did she get out?" Razoul asked, "It's not like she climbed out!" Aladdin was about to say something but he stopped, he was going to say she probably did climb out on her own but he didn't want her to get in trouble so all he did was keep silent and hang his head. "That's what I thought, take him away I'll escort the princess back home!" Razoul shouted. And with that the guards started taking him away.

"Stop, leave him alone! He didn't do anything wrong!" said a little voice. At first no one knew where the voice came from and then they all looked down and realized it was the little princess who spoke. For the first time Aladdin heard his daughter speak. They all looked surprise as they saw the little princess defending someone they thought she hardly knew.

"Don't worry my princess we're going to take this bad man away and return you home" Razoul said bowing and talking as if Arya were still 3 years old. Arya just glared at him, she hated being treated like a baby always treated like a baby, Arya had had enough.

"RAZOUL I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE I'M SEVEN YEARS OLD!!"Arya shouted at the top of her lungs. "And you need to set Aladdin free, he's my friend and he saved me" She said looking at Aladdin in the eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, for you are still a little girl who's in trouble with her mother." Razoul said showing a face that told Arya that no matter what she said Aladdin would be taken away from her, her best friend, the man who she had grown attached to and didn't want to be separated from.

"At least let me say goodbye then." Arya said with pleading eyes. "All right" Razoul said. Arya ran over to Aladdin who was released to say goodbye to Arya and she jumped into his arms. They hugged for a long time, Arya liked this hug, she felt as though this hug was familiar to her like she had been hugged like this a long time ago. They would have hugged longer had the guards not grabbed him and dragged him off. Arya watched as they took away the only other friends she knew besides Rajah, the friends that had made a difference in her life, the friends that had saved her life. She was filled with sadness. Razoul tried to grab her hand but Arya yanked it away and looked angrily away from him as hot tears started running down her face. It wasn't fair that she was little and she couldn't save Aladdin, it wasn't fair that they wouldn't let him go.

"I'm sorry princess" Razoul finally said as they both walked toward the palace.

"Where are they taking him?" Arya tried to say as calmly as she could without letting Razoul know she was still crying. "They're taking him to the dungeons." Razoul replied looking sadly at the little girl. With that they walked together back to the palace, back to the prison that Arya knew, back to the place where she knew she wouldn't be happy.

"Oh Arya I'm so glad you're safe" Jasmine said with glee hugging her daughter tightly. "You had me worried sick, please don't run away again" Jasmine pleaded with her daughter holding her face in her hands. Arya just looked sadly at her mother and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," was all Arya said as she continued to hug her crying mother. Arya let go of her mother, looked at her and looked at her worried looking grandfather. Then she started to walk away toward her room.

"Arya there is something I want to tell you," Jasmine said standing up. "I'm going to tell you who your dad is" she said her face showing no emotion. This made Arya stop in her tracks, she turned around slowly to see if her mother was really kidding or not.

"Really? You will?" Arya asked eyes hopeful. Jasmine stood for a second, eyes closed she seemed to be choosing her words carefully. They stood there for what seemed to Arya to be years. Why couldn't her mother just come out and tell her the suspense was killing her.

"Arya your dad is…" Jasmine began but before she could finish Arya cried "Wait!". "What is it Arya?" Jasmine asked her daughter curiosity now on her face.

"I almost forgot, the guards took Aladdin away to the dungeons mama, he didn't do anything wrong. He saved me and took care of me, I want to go see him," Arya said remembering her friend who had helped her. Jasmine looked very surprised and then she closed her eyes and was thinking again.

"All right we'll go visit him" Jasmine decided still showing a blank stare on her face. Arya nodded and they went off together to see Aladdin.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So how did you guys like it? Thank you for reading and please review.


	10. Family

Hey you guys, here it is part 10. I think you guys are going to like this one. I own nothing, Aladdin is owned by Disney.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Family

It seemed like it took forever to get down to the dungeon. Jasmine and Arya had to go down hallways and stairs. When they got down there it was very dark, the only light was from the dungeon windows and the torches on the walls. They found the room where Aladdin was being held and Razoul was the one guarding it.

"Your highness, what are you doing here?" Razoul asked confusion on his face because Jasmine didn't come out of the palace too often.

"I'm here to see Aladdin," Jasmine said with authority. Arya stopped to look up at her mother for a minute. How did her mother know Aladdin?

"Mother, how do you know Aladdin?" She asked curiosity on her face. Jasmine looked at her daughter and smiled. But before she could say something Razoul opened the door and Jasmine and Arya decended the stairs. As they went down Jasmine thought it would be good if she talked to Arya so she wouldn't see the scary rats.

"How do you know Aladdin?" Arya insisted.

"You'll see soon enough," Jasmine said looking lovingly at her daughter. Arya didn't know what her mother meant but right now all she cared about was seeing Aladdin and making sure he was okay.

"I hope he's okay," Arya said with worry.

"I'm sure he's fine my sweet" Jasmine said trying to comfort her daughter. They got down to the bottom of the stairs. This was a place that Arya never wanted to visit, she hadn't heard good stories about it and it scared her but she had to see Aladdin. It was dark no light was down here except for the torch that Jasmine carried. The walls were made of brick that was crumbling and had moss growing on it. Above on the rafters of the dungeon rats with glowing red eyes skittered around everyonce in a while stopping to stare at the two visitors who had come down to their home. Arya and Jasmine looked around and found Aladdin asleep against the wall with his hands up in handcuffs on the wall. Genie was hanging on the wall in a bottle and he looked very uncomfortable. Neither Jasmine nor Arya liked looking at Aladdin this way, he looked so helpless.

"Aladdin, Aladdin wake up it's me Arya" Arya said quietly grabbed Aladdin's sleeping face between her hands trying to wake him up. At first Aladdin didn't wake up and so Arya had to jerk his shoulders to wake him up. Aladdin stirred and when he woke up he found his wife and daughter starring him in the face looking concerned.

"Arya, Jasmine!" Aladdin said suddenly perking up. Arya just nodded and smiled holding his face in her hands. She had missed him in the short time they had been apart, now that she met Aladdin she didn't like being separated from him. They looked at eachother for a long time.

"Arya there is someone I would like you to meet," Jasmine said walking over to her daughter.

"Mother who do you want me to meet? This isn't really a good time!" Arya said a stern look now on her face. Her mother just smiled.

"But Arya don't you want to meet your dad?" Jasmine asked almost laughing because she knew what Arya's reaction would be when she knew. Aladdin just looked at Jasmine eyes wide with a look like "Do you think it's the right time to tell her?" Arya stopped when she heard her mother say this because she had forgotten that before they had come down here they were talking about who her dad really was but they never finished the conversation. Arya swallowed really hard and looked at her mother with worried yet curious eyes.

"Mother who is my daddy?" Arya asked in a little voice.

"Close your eyes" Jasmine said.

"What!" Arya said angry now.

"Just do it, it's a surprise" Jasmine said. So Arya stared at her mother incredulously because she was wondering what her mother was doing but she closed her eyes anyway.

"Okay now turn around" Jasmine replied almost laughing, she was having fun with this. With a sigh Arya turned around.

"Now open them!" Jasmine said with excitement. Arya opened her eyes fast because she was excited and she opened them to see Aladdin beaming at her with a big smile on his face. Arya was extremely confused and angry at the same time because everyone was smiling big smiles at her and she didn't know why, what kind of trick were they playing on her.

"Mother where's my daddy all I see in front of me is Aladd…" Then Arya stopped. The truth hit her like someone throwing a brick at her face. She looked from her mother to Aladdin. Then she looked back at Aladdin and knew why they were smiling. "Daddy?" She said quietly looking at Aladdin's loving face and then she cried, cried because she was happy she knew who her daddy was, cried because she had been with her dad the whole time and hadn't even known it, cried because she was happy to be reunited with her dad the person she had been looking for. She cuddled with Aladdin who just looked down and smiled at his daughter. He was so happy she knew, so happy he was with his loved ones again. Genie watched the scene and was crying also in the bottle so that he was in somewhat of a puddle there. Then Jasmine came up and kissed her husband which made Arya have a look of disgust on her face.

"eeww!!" Arya said in disgust turning her head so that she wouldn't have to see her parents kissing.

"What?", Aladdin and Jasmine said together.

"eewww grown-up kissing!" she said sticking her tounge out in disgust. Aladdin and Jasmine just laughed and then began kissing together, the two lovers were finally back together.

"Come Arya we must be going you need to go to sleep" Jasmine said to her daughter who was yawning.

"But Mommy what about Daddy?" Arya asked not wanting to leave her dad in the dungeon not when she just found out who he really was.

"Oh he'll be fine" Jasmine said, and then Abu came up out of the back of Jasmine's cloak and he was holding a pick for the locks. They all smiled as they knew that Aladdin and Genie would be getting out soon. They planned to meet all together in the courtyard of the palace. Jasmine kissed Aladdin goodbye and told him she'd see him in a little bit and Arya looked for a long time at her dad. Aladdin was her dad, she could hardly believe it and yet Arya somehow knew it all along. She hugged and kissed Aladdin on the cheek.

"Bye daddy, I love you" she said with a smile.

"I love you too Arya see you in a little while, don't worry about me." Aladdin replied giving her a smile. So with that Jasmine and Arya left Aladdin and Abu to their escape plan.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So how did you guys like it. Please review. :)


	11. Ride

This is part 11 of my Aladdin fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy it. I own nothing Aladdin is owned by Disney.

________________________________________________________________________________

Ride

It was very dark and the stars were shining bright as Arya and Jasmine stood out in the courtyard and waited for Aladdin's return. Neither of them barely breathed or said a word as they had their eyes fixed on the big door leading to the outside world. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop, the whole town was quiet.

Aladdin was waiting hopefully as he watched the monkey do his work. Abu took the pick-lock and was working getting the lock to unlatch, it took awhile but he finally got it to open and Aladdin smiled. Aladdin rubbed his wrists because it hurt them to be in those shackles and they had become sore. Abu looked at him with a smile on his face hoping for approval of his skills and Aladdin smiled and pet his little friend. Abu then went over to genie and broke him out of his prison and genie wanted to fly around the dungeon had it not been for Aladdin shaking his head no at him. Aladdin just sighed and sat there for a minute thinking about Arya's reaction. It was so cute yet so funny. Aladdin was happy that he had his daughter back, he could be in her life again but he still had to keep an eye out for Mozenrath. Though right now he couldn't care less. He also was so happy that now he could hold the love of his life he could kiss her and hug her, he had missed Jasmine so much. As Aladdin daydreamed Genie and Abu snapped him out of it telling him they needed to get out. So with that Aladdin got up and he went over to where Jafar who at the time Aladdin had not known it was him because he was dressed like a crazy old man, showed him the stairs leading to the outside. With the help of Genie they pushed the stone out and aside. With that they headed back toward the palace, the place where their family resided.

When Aladdin got to the gate leading to the courtyard of the palace, he stopped. He hadn't been inside the palace in 7 years. He took a deep breath and he, Genie and Abu all opened the door and headed inside the courtyard. Jasmine and Arya had smiles on their faces as they watched the big red doors of the gate open and then Arya saw her dad again. She was so happy she ran to Aladdin as fast as she could, as fast as her little legs would carry her. She wanted to be in Aladdin's embrace again, the embrace that felt so right. Aladdin bent on his knees and welcomed Arya with open arms, he picked her up and held her in the air for a little while. All the while Arya was laughing and smiling. Then Aladdin brought her into the hug that she and him loved so much. In that short period of time Arya had missed Aladdin. Jasmine ran up and hugged Aladdin, hugged the special person she loved. She had missed him so much, too much, she was so glad he was home. Then Genie brought everyone into a big embrace and picked them all up.

After Genie had let them all go Aladdin went over to his beautiful and kissed her. Then he kneeled in front of Arya.

"Arya would you like to go for a carpet ride, if it's all right with your mother" he said quickly turning his puppy eyes up at Jasmine.

"Oh please can I mommy?" Arya asked. Jasmine stood there looking at their two faces, she would have said no and that it was way too late to do that sort of thing but how could she resist her husband's and her daughter's eyes.

"All right but only for an hour" Jasmine smiled. With that Arya and Aladdin smiled at each other their eyes sparkling. And before Arya knew what was happening she was on a magic carpet flying fast away from the palace with Aladdin. They flew up into the clouds and saw the stars, Arya had never felt so free. With the wind blowing through her hair, there were no bounderies here there was just her and her dad. All of a sudden Arya started to shiver, it was cold up here. Aladdin noticed and taking Arya up in his lap wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Is this better Arya?" Aladdin asked his face full of concern. Arya just nodded with a big smile on her face. They zoomed through the sky doing fast turns and dips and loopdy loops. This was the best ride for Arya ever. Arya loved this being able to spend time with Aladdin who was not only her dad but her very good friend. As Aladdin held Arya tight, Arya fell asleep in his arms. After a while Aladdin thought it was time to come back so when he got back to the palace on carpet he found that everyone was waiting for him and Arya to return.

"So how did she like it?" Jasmine whispered not wanting to wake the little girl in Aladdin's arms.

"Oh she loved it!" Aladdin said in a whisper. "But she fell asleep." Aladdin then gave Arya over to her mother, who started going up the stairs with her sleeping daughter. At first Aladdin just stood there watching his wife go up the stairs then he turned around to leave.

"Aren't you coming in Aladdin" Jasmine said which made Aladdin stop. He, Genie, Abu and Carpet all looked surprised but they smiled and headed inside their home with Arya and Jasmine.

_____________________________________________________________________________

So how did you guys like it? Thank you for reading and please review.


	12. Years of Planning

Hi guys sorry it took so long for this to come out but here it is part 12 of my Aladdin fanfiction. I own nothing Aladdin is owned by Disney.

_______________________________________________________

Years of Planning

Now meanwhile in the land of the black sand a certain sorcerer was planning how to capture the young princess. Mozenrath had been planning on how to get revenge on Aladdin and Jasmine. He had been planning to kidnap Aladdin and Jasmine and have the child get something for him. The item he wanted was called the dragon orb, it resided in the cave of wonders. Legend had it that the orb contained a powerful dragon which if let out would obey the person that let it out. Mozenrath wanted to use the dragon to take over the seven deserts.

Mozenrath continued to watch Aladdin's family through with his magic with an unbreaking focus. Aladdin and Arya were fighting eachother with long sticks and when one would knock the other down they would look at eachother and burst out laughing, the sorceror found it quite annoying.

"Look how much fun they're having xerxes," Mozenrath said sarcastically turning to his slimy flying eel minion. "Can we really take her parents away and make her do our work for us," he said with a sarcastic smile.

Xerxes nodded his head. "Yes, yes take parents away!" Xerxes said in his croaky voice. With that Mozenrath went back to scowling at the scene.

"We'll see how much fun they have after I lock Aladdin and his precious Jasmine away," he said closing the magic ring and turning his back on it.

"Time to capture street rat and princess?" Xerxes asked. Mozenrath turned to him and smiled "Yes Xerxes, yes I believe it is." With that Mozenrath and Xerxes headed off to capture Aladdin and Jasmine.

Meanwhile at the palace everyone was watching Aladdin showing Arya how to fight even though Jasmine protested. Wack! Wack! Wack! They kept going at eachother and each time Aladdin would knock Arya down and Arya would get back up determined to beat her dad. Finally for one last time Arya got up and waited for the right moment. She found it and tripped Aladdin with her stick and he was on the ground facing her. When he opened his eyes she had the stick to his neck. All he did was smile.

"Good job Arya," Aladdin told his daughter. With that Arya put down her stick and gave a triumphant smile.

"But don't let your guard down so easily" he said tripping Arya with his stick before she knew what was going on. Arya just looked up at him in confusion and amazement as he was now the one holding the stick to her neck and standing up. Then they both smiled and started laughing and so did everyone else. Aladdin was going to help her up when he saw something on her face that scared him. She was no longer looking at him but staring beyond him up in the sky. What he saw was worry and her eyes were wide with fear. Then he and everyone else looked too and there he was the one person Aladdin had thought he was done looking for, the man that almost kidnapped his daughter and had made him be separated from her for years. Mozenrath.

____________________________________________________

So how did you guys like it. Please review and tell me if there is anything I need to improve on.


End file.
